Insomnio
by Fer82
Summary: Ubicado en el capitulo 6 y alrededores de la serie, mi intento de retratar el primer combate de Rick contra los Zentraedi, como fue, como se sintio antes, durante y después de dicho evento, espero lo disfruten


Disclaimer: Robotech todos los derechos propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro

One-shot ubicado en el capitulo 6 y alrededores de la serie, mi intento de retratar el primer combate de Rick contra los Zentraedi, como fue, como se sintio antes, durante y después de dicho evento, espero lo disfruten.

Insomnio

El reloj de su camarote marcaba las 0035hrs, no que eso importara en el espacio, donde la noche y el día sólo eran distinguibles gracias a un aparato electrónico, el cansancio de una persona o los avisos mediante altavoces de parte del puente del SDF-1 a los habitantes de Ciudad Macross, _-Aunque de seguir viviendo en la ciudad, al menos tendría día y noche, artificiales, pero día y noche al menos-_ pensó, pero Rick Hunter seguía sin poder dormir algo importante para él en su nueva profesión, ya habían pasado más de 6 hrs. desde que había terminado su turno, había presentado su informe post acción ante su jefe de escuadrón y se había retirado. Recordaba los eventos posteriores a su primera misión como algo lejano, en lugar de haber sucedido hace apenas unas horas.

-Anda ve a verla y luego ve a descansar, pero recuerda a las 1000hrs., revisión de los informes sobre la misión- le había dicho su oficial superior y hermano adoptivo.

-Está bien Roy, te veré mañana por la mañana- había respondido y se retiro haciendo el saludo militar a su jefe, pero en su estado de excitación no reparo en la mirada preocupada que Roy le había dado desde que llego a su oficina, apenas había salido de ahí y tomando su teléfono celular recientemente adquirido marco el primero de sólo 3 números que tenia almacenados en el, al cabo de unos segundos la voz suave aunque algo aguda y definitivamente emocionada de una jovencita contestó:

-Bueno, ¡¿Rick eres tú? ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien, me preocupe cuando dieron a conocer los detalles de la misión por medio de los altavoces y escuche el número de muertos y….¡- súbitamente la voz se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y sobre todo a quien se lo había dicho, después de una breve pero incomoda pausa -Rick yo lo siento…sé que no ehm…debió haber sido difícil para ti- continuo más mesurada en su voz -Minmei, está bien en serio solo llame para decirte que todo salió bien y estoy de regreso, solo quería saber si todo estaba bien contigo y tus tíos, ya sabes, por la transformación de la última batalla- dijo tratando de enmascarar su ansiedad y fallando miserablemente.

-¿Por qué no vienes al restaurante Rick? A mis tíos y a mí nos agradara tenerte para cenar nuevamente, desde que te uniste a la milicia no hemos cenado todos juntos en un buen tiempo ¿Qué dices eh?- dijo ella apenas conteniendo su alivio -De acuerdo llegaré en 1 hora, todavía tengo que cambiarme- dijo él ya más tranquilo -Bien te veo aquí entonces- dijo la jovencita y después colgó.

No supo cómo o cuán rápido llego a sus barracas y tampoco registro el haberse bañado o arreglado, sólo se percato que estaba ante la puerta del "Dragón Blanco" cuando una pequeña jovencita de ascendencia china de cabello largo se le fue encima abrazándolo con una fuerza considerable para su pequeño porte -¡Rick!- Dijo ella, él solo alcanzo a contestar que estaba bien y que lo estaba sofocando a lo que ella contesto llamando a sus tíos que se alegraron genuinamente de verlo y también lo rodearon entre sus brazos, sin más opción que dejarse llevar por el momento Rick también respondió abrazando a los Lynn, en ese momento su mente comenzó a recordar los eventos de los meses previos a su alistamiento.

Los Lynn se habían convertido en una especie de hogar sustituto para el joven, que si bien había destruido buena parte del antiguo hogar de la familia y restaurante el primer día de la guerra gracias a una confusión que le permitió hacerse de un Varitech, se las había ingeniado para devolverles a su sobrina después de perderse con ella durante 3 semanas a bordo de la nave. En una muestra de agradecimiento le habían ofrecido y convencido el vivir con ellos hasta que supiera qué hacer después y si bien Rick había estado renuente en tomar la oferta dejo en claro que ayudaría en las tareas del restaurante y de la casa cuando fuera necesario, tal fue su determinación que el tío Max incluso le dio algunas clases de cocina en el restaurante, Roy lo había visitado en varias ocasiones para ver como se estaba adaptando a la vida en la nave y dejado sus datos a los Lynn en caso de que hubiera algún problema con él, si bien al principio se adapto sin muchos problemas pronto fue evidente que la ansiedad y la incertidumbre comenzaban a echar raíces en él, Minmei fue la primera que noto el cambio en la actitud de Rick y la que hablo con Roy para que el pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

En un principio había estado renuente a integrarse a la milicia, sabía que en una guerra los recursos, reservas materiales y humanas son de gran importancia y él como piloto experimentado aunque uno civil era particularmente atractivo para el reclutamiento en la RDF, pero la idea de enlistarse para pilotear una aeronave salida de lo que mejor podría describirse como el producto de una loca noche de pasión y alcohol entre los sueños más salvajes de un ingeniero aeronáutico y los delirios de un escritor de ciencia ficción por más atractiva que sea chocaba con la posibilidad de tener que matar a otro ser vivo, así fuera un alienígena de 15 metros de alto que no tenía al parecer ningún problema en aplastarlo sólo con sus pies, al final había sido el ver el estado de la ciudad que comenzaba a considerar como su hogar después de una transformación modular, además del casi ver morir a su amiga Minmei ante sus ojos a causa de la misma, lo que había causado su alistamiento.

-¡Muy bien¡ Zhang trae el pollo agridulce, que estamos de fiesta y tengo hambre jajaja…- la potente voz del tío Max sacó a Rick de sus pensamientos y lo hizo sonreír de manera genuina por primera vez en el día, había llegado a apreciar mucho a los Lynn y ellos a él, pero mientras todos se acomodaban en la mesa dispuestos a cenar, Rick no pudo evitar el pensar sobre su tiempo durante el entrenamiento.

En rigor las ocho semanas de adiestramiento militar fueron una experiencia diferente pero interesante para un muchacho acostumbrado por mucho tiempo a manejar sus asuntos en el momento en que lo considerara adecuado, una de las ventajas por llamarlas de alguna manera de ser huérfano y que tu único familiar no pueda ser localizado fácilmente gracias al grado de secreto que rodea su trabajo en la milicia. La parte física, de aptitud y claro el entrenamiento de vuelo fueron relativamente sencillas, sus problemas llegaron en la parte de conocimientos académicos, Rick apenas había terminado la escuela preparatoria con notas no muy distinguidas y llego a preocuparse de ser rechazado por no saber algo tan trivial, al menos para él, como en que se basa la Carta de las Naciones Unidas, el número de países en los que esta divido el mundo, los tiempos verbales del idioma Inglés o los tipos de reproducción de los organismos de la Tierra, por fortuna era bastante bueno en Matemáticas y en algo de Física cortesía de sus años calculando tiempos de vuelo, pesos mínimos para despegar y la intensidad de las fuerzas G en una maniobra de S invertida, pero logro salir adelante. El gran día había llegado apenas 2 días antes en la graduación de los cadetes reclutados después de la transposición del SDF-1. El ahora Cabo Richard Hunter recibía sus alas de piloto y un reconocimiento por ser uno de los reclutas con las calificaciones más altas y se integraba como nuevo miembro del Grupo Aéreo de Combate embarcado del SDF-1, integrándose en el famoso Escuadrón de Caza y Ataque Espacial VFAS-1 Skull, comandado por su hermano mayor el Teniente Comandante Roy Fockker y a su vez CAG del destacamento de aeronaves de la Fuerza Espacial del SDF-1, definitivamente Roy había cobrado algunos favores y torcidos algunas manos para que su hermanito menor pudiera volar bajo su supervisión, no que eso le hubiera molestado a Rick, en realidad lo hacía sentir halagado.

-Muchas felicidades, Cabo Hunter, sus padres donde sea que ellos se encuentren y yo estamos muy orgullosos de usted- decía Roy el tono más oficial que podía mientras le colocaba la insignia dorada que lo identificaban como un piloto de combate espacial sobre el uniforme y le regalaba una sonrisa radiante que tranquilizo a Rick al menos hasta que un oficial, un General de la rama terrestre según logro identificar, tomo el podio y comenzó a hablarles sobre una operación importante que se efectuaría en los próximos días y como esta sería su primera prueba en combate para muchos de ellos, el cómo debían recordar sus enseñanzas adquiridas para poder alcanzar la victoria algo que si bien era interesante, a Rick no podía impórtale menos lo que el hombre decía, no cuando la posibilidad de matar o morir aparecieron con toda su fuerza en el horizonte, de ahí en adelante el nerviosismo y la ansiedad se apoderaron nuevamente de él, tanto que ni siquiera el hecho de salir a festejar a un restaurante acompañado de sus compañeros de graduación y oficiales superiores de sus unidades recién asignadas en la ceremonia lograron distraerlo de tales pensamientos, al final regresaría temprano a su barraca y posteriormente llamaría a Minmei y le pediría que se vieran en un parque cercano a la casa de sus Tíos, conversarían un poco y se tomarían una foto de ellos juntos, no que él lo supiera en ese momento, pero esa foto desencadenaría eventos muy importantes en su futuro.

-Rick, ¿Te encuentras bien? casi nos has probado tu cena, ya casi debe de estar fría, vamos déjame que la caliente de nuevo- escucho decir a la tía Lena cuya voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad -Sí tía, estoy bien, disculpen estaba distraído y no es necesario que se preocupen, es sólo que bueno me es difícil hablar de esto…digo acaba de pasar y….tengo que aceptarlo pero aún no sé…- hizo una mueca de disgusto más dirigida para el mismo -Es difícil muchacho, pero no sientas vergüenza y te quedes callado, créeme eso sólo hará las cosas más duras de aceptar- agrego el tío Max -La mayoría de la gente que no convive con militares cree que estos son máquinas insensibles que una vez que salen del campo de batalla aprietan un botón y actúan como si nada…idiotas- la última palabra fue usada en un tono tan despectivo que sonaba fuera de lugar en un hombre al que Rick había visto comportarse de la manera más amable y tranquila ante algunas de las personas más intransigentes que él hubiera conocido -Max aquí no- fue la suplica que dijo la tía Lena y el tío Max y Minmei adoptaron un semblante melancólico y Rick no pudo más que preguntarse el porqué de tal comportamiento, la cena prosiguió sin más incidentes y Rick se despidió temprano de los Lynn debido a que debía reportarse temprano en su escuadrón y necesitaba descansar para reponerse de lo de hoy, cuando se estaba retirando escucho -¡Rick, espera un momento!…dame tu mano- Minmei lo había alcanzado antes de que doblara la esquina y sin mediar permiso le tomo la mano derecha, él solo la abrió por reflejo y recibió el objeto que ella depositaba -Es un pequeño talismán budista, tiene escritos los caracteres chinos para Fe y Victoria- Rick miro la pequeña tablilla tallada de madera -Minmei no se qué decir...tú sabes que no soy una persona…- cerrándole la mano alrededor del talismán ella le interrumpe -¡No importa! Quiero que lo tengas y recuerdes que siempre habrá personas que esperen tu regreso Rick, no olvides eso- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla que volvió a dejar a Rick en las nubes, realmente comenzaba a ver la jovencita como algo más que una amiga.

De regreso a su camarote consulto su reloj marcaba las 2245hrs, decidió cambiarse y acostarse en su litera, apenas había tenido tiempo para colgar sus uniformes en el pequeño closet que tenía en su camarote y su ropa en sus cajones la noche anterior, mucha de ella recién comprada en los almacenes de la ciudad después de la transposición, eso era casi todo no poseía muchas otras posesiones salvo por la caja con documentos personales de su familia y un viejo álbum de fotos que Roy había insistido que trajera cuando lo visitara en la Isla Macross,

Las 2327hrs, es inútil lo ha intentado por casi una hora pero no puede dormir, toma de nuevo la pequeña tablilla repasa el significado de los símbolos Fe, Victoria y por primera vez en el día comienza a recordar los detalles de la misión, su primera misión.

-Skull 23, ¡¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo? ¡¿Porque está volando de esa forma?, ¡¿Donde se encontraba durante la última reunión dormido? Hunter, ya estoy cansada de repetirlo este tipo de vuelo lo convierte en presa fácil- dijo una voz que comenzaba a detestar -Pero…eh los demás pilotos están realizando maniobras arriesgadas y yo pensé que…- no tuvo tiempo de terminar debido a que la replica que siguió fue brutal –¡Silencio Hunter! debe seguir instrucciones…- tratando de salvar el pellejo contestó mientras trataba de encogerse lo más posible y salir del campo de visión de la pantalla de comunicación -¡Esta bien¡ ¡Esta bien!- pero solo había provocado la furia de la mujer en su pantalla de la TacNet –¡¿Es esa la forma de dirigirse a un superior?¡ mire a su alrededor sabelotodo, es el único que esta al descubierto- resignado solo alcanzo a decir un pobre -Entendido- antes que la transmisión se cerrara. La Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Hayes jefa de operaciones aéreas y primer oficial del puente del SDF-1 apodada no cariñosamente "La Reina del Hielo" acababa de regañarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño que acabara de mojar la cama, no que lo admitiera pero Rick estuvo a punto de mojar el asiento de su nave al ver esa mirada que destilaba furia contenida en esos ojos verdes que era mejor no provocar, desgraciadamente la Reina del Hielo tenía otros planes para él. Así que poco después de entrar a la zona de sombras del planeta y mientras Rick trataba de evitar con algún asteroide del cinturón de anillos escucha de nuevo que se activa la TacNet.

-Skull 23, su velocidad parece estar descendiendo- el nerviosismo hace mella en él y le contesta -Es fácil decirlo para usted, pero aquí no se ve nada Comandante- la contestación le hizo perder toda compostura -¿Qué pasa el juego es demasiado rudo para usted? está retrasado, continúe haciéndolo y se separara de su escuadrón corrija su curso y velocidad- eso fue todo Rick recordó todos sus roces con la Teniente Comandante Hayes desde su llegada a Ciudad Macross, la confusión con la cual pudo pilotear un VT, la amenaza de cárcel militar, pasando por el nada educado comentario de comadreja parlanchina, la tienda de ropa donde lo había regañado en frente de varias mujeres y finalmente el saludo que le había tenido que brindar afuera de las barracas que termino con él recibiendo la etiqueta de pervertido y no se pudo contener -¡¿Cómo es posible debo ser el único piloto al que debe estar vigilando una antipática sabionda sentada en un confortable cuarto de control?- antes de que pudiera cerrar la boca o el canal de comunicación, llego la contestación sólo de quien él no esperaba -Skull 23 por una vez antes de que acabe esta misión sería conveniente que aprendiera a mantener la boca cerrada, haría muy en recordar el rango que usted ostenta y le recuerdo que tenemos penas de prisión por insubordinación, ahora corrija su curso y deje de dar problemas- el tono serio y completamente profesional de la Teniente Primera Claudia Grant, la novia de su hermano mayor y oficial táctico del puente hizo que Rick comprendiera lo precario de su situación y solo atinara a contestar un simple -Roger Delta 1, cambio y fuera- meneando la cabeza solo atino a pensar -_Brillante Hunter, por si la reina del hielo no te odiara aún más, acabas de echarte de enemiga a su mejor amiga, la chica de tu hermano, porque no aprendes a conectar tu pico con tu cerebro o al menos a mantenerlo cerrado,!¿ eh Hunter?¡-_ el sonido de la radio en la frecuencia designada para las comunicaciones entre los pilotos de los escuadrones chillo y sólo se escucho -¡Atención todos los escuadrones Tiempo Estimado de Llegada al Blanco 1 minuto, saliendo del área de sombras de Saturno en 30 segundos preparen sus visores¡- Rick solo respiro hondo e inhalo todo el aíre que pudo, bajo su visor y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encomendó a un ser superior.

Frente a él surgida de las páginas más oscuras de los textos sagrados estaba una masiva mole de color verde aunque por el ángulo en que se aproximaba su escuadrón se veía de un color amarillento gracias a la luz que reflejaba del planeta, que se asemejaba al proverbial Leviatán, así sólo fuera por el poder crudo del que era capaz de demostrar dicha bestia mitológica y que sin duda la nave Zentraedi poseía, recordando sus sesiones con los oficiales de inteligencia del grupo aéreo, reconoció la nave como una del tipo Destructor de acuerdo a la clasificación dada por Inteligencia, de nombre código "Dreadnought" en referencia a los primeros cruceros acorazados de principios del siglo XX, la ironía no escapaba a Rick, la clave era una vieja palabra inglesa ya en desuso cuyo significado moderno más cercano sería el de "Sin Temor" ó "No temas a nada" y con un estimado de aproximadamente de 2.3 km de longitud, más de 50 baterias de cañones anti nave , 200 estaciones de armas anti areas y un complemento de 600 naves de combate, ciertamente vivía para hacer honor a su nombre, pero luego también cualquier otra nave en la armada alienígena.

Los cazas enemigos eran su preocupación principal entre los comúnmente llamados pods o gallinas sin cabeza como los comenzaban a apodar los pilotos más veteranos, vehículos particularmente maniobrables a pesar de su forma mucho, más en el espacio donde sacaban provecho de sus múltiples retro propulsores, además de la resistencia innata de sus pilotos para aguantar las fuerzas G merced de su gran tamaño y los dardos una nave de aspecto más convencional, cuya forma asemejaba a un pedazo con punta de metal con tres protuberancias donde estaban los motores, que era particularmente veloz y con una aceleración que llegaba a igualar a la de un VT pero sólo en línea recta o ángulos no mayores a 20°, sin embargo poseían una ventaja sobre los pods, sus misiles de Medio-Corto alcance capaces de derribar un VT a distancias de hasta 60 km, en contra de los 50 km de los AMM-1-Stilettos que eran el misil predilecto de los VF-1 además había que considerar que si el piloto no presentaba atención a sus radares de detección de amenazas en especial en una pelea con tantas naves involucradas los misiles perdidos podrían terminar impactando a un VT con un piloto distraído.

-¡Muy bien damas y caballeros, ojos en los enemigos y dedos en los gatillos… Vamos por ellos!- le escucha decir a Roy, preparo su radar de adquisición de blancos, y acercando su mano izquierda a uno de los bolsillos de su traje tomo la tablilla, pidió volver a casa por centésima ocasión en ese día.

La batalla crecía en intensidad, las peleas de perros entre VT y naves enemigas cubrían Kilómetros y Kilómetros en el espacio, gracias a la intensidad de la misma Rick ya había tenido varios encuentros con naves enemigas, maniobras frenéticas, posiciones de disparo no favorables, mas de una maldición y plegaria después y Rick Hunter aún se hallaba vivo y mejor aún todavía no había matado a nadie ya sea amigo o enemigo, pero al notar el ritmo frenético de las comunicaciones en el TacNet. -Este es Azul 21, me han alcanzado, tengo problemas con…- el chirrido hace que Rick se pregunte qué ha pasado con el piloto, -_Solo se corto la comunicación, tiene problemas con el radio, ¿Lo derribaron? ¿Está muerto?_- pero no puede perder mucho tiempo pensando en su camarada, no es el único en problemas -Le dieron a Índigo 9-, -Perdimos a Naranja 14-, -Líder Verde está desaparecido-, -Azul 3 a Líder Negro hemos sido vapuleados- los mensajes se agolpan uno tras otro en la TacNet, se dio cuenta que pronto eso cambiaria, puesto que resulta evidente para Rick que las cosas no están saliendo como se esperaban.

Cuando sus radares comienzan a iluminarse tal árbol de navidad, se da cuenta de que un enemigo lo ha puesto en la mira, se trata de un dardo que se aproxima a sus 7 en punto le comienza a disparar con sus cañones, comienza a zigzaguear de un lado a otro y de abajo hacia arriba para quitárselo de encima y evitar que lo centre el tiempo suficiente para usar sus misiles, -_No te quedes quieto en un combate, eso es la muerte-_ repite mentalmente lo que le dijo uno de sus instructores, tiene éxito, en un rápido giro a la izquierda aprovechando el corto radio de giro de su VT, le gana las 6 al dardo lo que sigue a continuación paso para él en cámara lenta, su de radar de blancos captura la emisión de calor del enemigo, usando los mando integrados en su palanca selecciona el arma de su elección un AMM-1 con cabeza Infrarroja, espera que la computadora le dé el tono que indica que puede disparar, adquiere el tono, dispara, 1 Misisipí, 2 Misisipís, 3 Misisipís, no hay 4 Misisipís, lo que hay es una bola naranja casi esférica que despide escombros por todas direcciones, el misil alcanzo a el dardo justo en el centro de los motores y envuelve a la nave y a su piloto en una instantánea bola de fuego.

-Líder Negro a escuadrones Naranja e Índigo reagrúpense en el cuadrante C-11 y cubran a Violeta que tiene demasiados pájaros tocados y se retira- apunto estaba de preguntarle a Roy el porqué el SDF-1 no había disparado su arma principal, cuando distingue a 2 pods que se aproximan hacia el Skull 1 por arriba desde su 6 en punto, Roy ocupado en dar órdenes a sus pilotos no puede maniobrar, sin perder tiempo acelera su VT y realizando un ascenso vertiginoso dispara su gunpod y acierta sus dos blancos -¡Gracias Rick! Buen tiro hermanito- aprovechado una breve pausa ambos se preguntan el porqué el arma principal no se ha activado.

El escuadrón Skull al ser el único que ha sobrevivido casi intacto a la batalla se separa para auxiliar a escuadrones en apuro mientras que el SDF-1 idea una estrategia alterna para derribar la nave. No hay tiempo de celebrar, maldecir o de relajarse su radar muestra a otros 2 enemigos acercándose esta vez se trata de dardos aunque parece que no lo han notado, están más ocupados cazando a un VT que al parecer está dañado dado que uno de sus motores no parece funcionar, sin pensarlo se lanza en picada decide usar el cañón si usa los misiles el rango de la explosión puede lanzar esquirlas que terminen de dañar al VT aliado, se acerca a poco más de Mach 1.5 va ser un tiro cerrado y difícil pero si lo logra su compañero se salvara, los segundos pasan la distancia se acorta y los dardos distraídos por el VT que se defiende como tortuga boca arriba no ven llegar al VT de la franja roja hasta que es muy tarde y el primero de ellos explota, su compañero sorprendido comienza a maniobrar pero Rick ahora está debajo de él en modo Battloid y termina el trabajo con otra descarga de su gunpod.

-Skull 23, digo Negro 23 ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta apenas controlando su excitación -Violeta 5, gracias N23, mis motores están fallando y esos desgraciados me hubieran reventado si no llegas- contesta una voz femenina joven con un acento que no logra identificar y evidentemente nerviosa por la experiencia -De nada V5, ¿necesitas que te cubran?- le pregunta más tranquilo y genuinamente interesado, la respuesta viene en la forma de 3 VT en modo Battloid que forman un circulo protector alrededor de V5 –V5, ¿Ilya estás bien?- se escucha una voz de comando firme pero nerviosa -Afirmativo Líder Violeta gracias este caballero- contesta V5 con una voz más tranquila ahora -Identifícate- le dice una voz no tan amable como la del Líder Violeta, a punto de protestar por el trato pero recordando que puede estarle hablando a un superior contesta en automático -Negro 23, Cabo Ri…- lo interrumpen -Skull eh, bueno eso explica que haces perdido por aquí- responde con algo de sorna otro de los pilotos del Violeta, antes de poderle responder -Líder Negro a todas mis ovejas reúnanse en el cuadrante A4, a la brevedad ¡estamos en una guerra montón de flojos!- a lo que le siguen mensajes de -Roger- de parte de los miembros del Skull, antes de irse se despide -Señor, V5 cuídate, nos vemos- cambia a su modalidad caza y se aleja -Roger N23, tu también no te metas en problemas- alcanza a escuchar por el TacNet.

A punto de llegar a A4 sus alarmas vuelven a activarse otro par de pods se aproximan hacia él desde las 9 en punto a menos de 5 km de él –_¡Mierda, me tienen de frente en ángulo de tiro ideal, maldita sea me descuide¡_- la ansiedad y la certeza de una muerte casi segura, sin darse cuenta su entrenamiento toma el control y hace que sus instintos de supervivencia afloren y los combina con las destrezas adquiridas en todos sus años de volar para buscar una vía para sobrevivir a su eminente destrucción, la suerte o el destino le dan una mano y los pods disparan con sus cañones (un tiro fácil a esa distancia para sus armas y sobre todo seguro, en especial para uno de los pods que está equipado con misiles) pero escogen hacerlo antes que sus computadoras de tiro enganchen a Rick, este no se queda quieto cambia de nuevo el modo de su VT pero esta vez a Guardián, usando sus propios retro propulsores cambia su ángulo de disparo y sin bajar la velocidad aprovechando la inercia de su movimiento, suelta bengalas que despistan los misiles enemigos, aprovecha que su computadora de tiro puede enganchar más de 6 blancos simultáneamente, lanza 2 voleas de misiles en contra de los pods, una volea da en el blanco pero la otra falla pero eso no es problema para Rick sus misiles le han comprado tiempo, transformando de nuevo su VT en caza se da a la tarea de localizar al segundo dardo, una variante equipada con misiles, lo encuentra tratando de envolverlo en un giro externo, pero Rick ha tenido suficiente convierte su VT a Battloid de nuevo, se coloca en el centro del área que el giro del dardo esta describiendo lo sigue con cañón y dispara 3 ráfagas que destrozan la nave Zentraedi, casi inmediatamente una onda de choque de una explosión desconocida lo manda volando sin control a las mismas proximidades de la nave enemiga, evita estrellarse cambiando su VT a Battloid pero recibe fuego de otro par más de pods, en el mismo momento que hace contacto con la superficie de la nave una esclusa se abre y lo succiona dentro de la nave, desorientado y sorprendido nota que la puerta por donde entro se ha cerrado casi al instante y ahora está atrapado en una nave enemiga –¡_Mierda! Ahora como salgo de aquí, demonios, un poco de ayuda sería bueno, Dios, ¡Carajo!_.

El cuerpo de Rick se petrifico cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta, girando rápidamente su Battloid apunto su gunpod a lo que fuera que estuviera por cruzar la puerta y se paraliza al ver la imagen de un soldado zentraeidi, un gigante de 15 metros equipado con una especie de armadura, no que no hubiera visto uno antes lo que congelo a Rick fue el rostro del alienígena, era un rostro que reflejaba emociones que no sabía que ellos tuvieran en los ojos del soldado vio reflejados, sorpresa, terror, miedo, al parecer también era el primer encuentro cercano del gigante con alienígena, y al notar el arma de Rick el gigante sentía miedo de morir y lo reflejaba con su expresión desencajaba casi humana -_No si no fuera por su tamaño este sujeto es igual a mí, como pude, como alguien puede…_- Rick sigue petrificado con su atención totalmente enfocada en el zentraeidi, que no escucha la conmoción que recorre la nave, tampoco escucha los gritos del resto de los tripulantes, no su mundo ha sido reducido a la criatura, no, a la persona frente a él, la mirada llena de desesperación del gigante acompañara a Rick Hunter por el resto de su vida, entonces lo siente fuertes temblores sacuden la nave, las luces comienzan a parpadear, hay explosiones alrededor y cuerpos que salen volando por todas partes y entonces salida de la nada una inmensa bola de fuego color naranja engulle al hombre en frente de él y manda a su VT de regreso a la escotilla por donde entro.

Nuevamente sus instintos de supervivencia se activan dentro de él y busca un botón, palanca o interruptor que abra la esclusa y le permita escapar, lo encuentra y acciona, sale de ahí ansioso de escapar de ese barco a punto de hundirse y sin embargo una visión obliga que su cerebro detenga todo su movimiento, una visión que sólo hace 8 meses consideraría salida de la mente más delirante de la historia, pero no esa imagen era muy real. El SDF-1 había embestido la nave enemiga usando uno de sus "brazos" al transporte de asalto anfibio Daedalus como ariete para introducirlo por la fuerza en la nave enemiga y ocasionar daños catastróficos a la misma, sin embargo sabiendo lo que eso significaba decidió marcharse antes de quedar atrapado en la ola expansiva de la explosión de la nave, solo atino a decir en voz alta -¡Es increíble¡- con una genuina admiración.

El resto de la batalla fue rápida las fuerzas enemigas restantes perdieron toda organización o iniciativa y se retiraron antes de sufrir su total destrucción, un Rick afectado por su encuentro no había podido derribar a algún otro enemigo más, pero eso no le importaba, cuando la orden de regresar llego el está más que feliz de obedecer y pacientemente espero para que le asignaran un vector y curso de aterrizaje, incluso llego a pensar en disculparse con la Comandante Hayes pero decidió que lo haría después si tenía tiempo y razonó que la Reina del Hielo no estaría feliz de que la TactNet fuera usada para esos propósitos –_En otra ocasión_- cuando aterrizo y después de llevar su VT al hangar del Skull, se ducho y cambio de uniforme, fue a la cafetería a comer algo dándose cuenta que todavía era hora de almorzar ordeno Carne con papas fritas y una lata de petite cola, extrañamente tenía mucha hambre y no sentía como si fuera a devolver los bocados que se llevaba a la boca, al contrario estuvo tentado a repetir la porción, pero se acordó que debía escribir su informe post acción y regreso a la oficina de su escuadrón fue ahí que miro el reloj de la sala de prevuelo del Skull y este indicaba las 1450hrs, hizo las cuentas -_Ayer me levante a las 0630hrs, la operación comenzó a las 0545hrs de hoy eso significa, ¡mierda! casi 36hrs despierto, cielos necesito dormir…_- y así había terminado en su camarote, recordando los eventos de los últimos 2 días y pensando en el rostro del soldado que vio en la nave -_Cielos y este fue sólo el primer día, mi primera misión, ¿Así será siempre?¿Matar o morir?...tengo que hablar con Roy preguntarle como hace él para sobre…sobrellevar…umhh…esto yo…- _a las 0120hr del día siguiente el Cabo Rick Hunter por fin había podido cerrar los ojos. Y aunque fuera por unas horas pudo olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

Notas y Desvarios: !Si, yuhu¡ mi primer relato, jejeje... bueno pues aqui lo tienen el primer relato de un servidor, obvio hay algunos detalles por pulir y decidi dejar una parte fuera pues no encajaba con el resto de la historia, tal vez después, ojala lo disfruten.


End file.
